The Icing on the Cake
by deathnotechicky
Summary: Wild child Serena is Wammy's newest graduate. Out of the blue, she's contacted by a famous detective in need of her services, and is plunged into a world beyond her expectations. Serena begins to wonder if staying together with L will be harder than staying apart. But busting the myth that opposites attract seems inevitable... L/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: After finding an unfinished draft of this fanfic on my old computer, I felt that it deserved a revamp :B So here we go~! **

Life can change in a moment. Just twenty-four hours earlier they had been a happy family of three living in Valencia, Spain. Serena was picked up from school in her Uncle's beat up Toyota truck, finished her math homework, then helped her Aunt in the kitchen by preparing a pitcher of lemonade. After dinner she'd spent an hour or two watching television (depending on her aunt's mood), took her bubble bath, and was tucked into bed at 9:35 p.m.. It was a life that the 12 year-old had taken for granted.

For as long as she could remember, Serena Vobanco had been living with her relatives since before she could walk, or pick up her own sippy cup. After her parents' accident, the distant relatives had taken it upon their selves to take her in. Serena didn't have any memories of her mom and dad, and didn't dwell on the fact that she was technically an orphan either. Her Aunt Sylvia and Uncle Romero were the only family that she'd ever needed, and she was grateful to them.

Luckily for her, the elderly couple were both very loving and patient human beings. They had had a son, once upon a time, but had lost him to a cancer that was incurable during the time. The pain of losing their first child had stopped them from trying to have any more children, but they were able to live contently and surrounded by many close friends. It wasn't until decades later that they were introduced to their newly orphaned niece, and had fallen head-over-heels in love with her. And even more so once discovering their niece's incredible artistic abilities.

Since the moment she could hold a crayon in her tiny hand, Serena was creating works of art that were far beyond the capabilities of a child her age. It was completely astonishing- _"a blessing from God", _her aunt would put it.

As Serena got older, she grew to be more competitive and convinced her aunt (who was the boss of the house) into letting her compete in art contests, which in turn, built her self-confidence. Over the years she would take first place in many of these competitions; eventually gaining a fanbase, and even rivals. It gave her hope for the future, and a longing for something... _more_... Though she couldn't quite put her finger on it._ Surely life had to have more in store for her than just this...?_

* * *

Pink backpack slung over her shoulder, Serena paused in the doorway of her own home. There was a strange man sitting in the living room, wearing an expensive suit and tie- making him look very out of place against the faded blue armchair he was seated in. The man's shoes alone had probably cost more than all of the furniture that they owned.

"And here she is now~ We were wondering when you'd get home, Cariño/sweetie." Auntie Sylvia gestured for Serena to come closer, who continued to stand awkwardly by the door. "Serena, this is Watari, he's come all the way from the UK to meet you."

Smiling, the old man reached over to shake her hand. Normally a chatterbox- even with people she'd just met- Serena found herself unable to speak or move. Hazel eyes darted toward her auntie in a questioning manner, and she noticed for the first time that her eyes were slightly red- the sure sign that she'd been crying. _Why had Auntie Sylvia been crying?_ The twelve year-old's head was swiveling with cautious curiosity.

"Don't just stand there, Serena, _greet him properly_," her uncle's voice came from behind her. He'd been parking his truck in the driveway till now.

_"S-sorry,"_ She apologized, and reluctantly stepped forward. She shook the older man's hand and found it warm and welcoming.

"It's very nice to meet you, Serena," he said in a soft tone. "I hear you're quite the talented girl."

"Why don't you show him something you've drawn, Serena? Go bring your sketch book." Her uncle told her, as he settled into the couch across from Watari. It seemed that the two of them had already gone through introductions. Her aunt Sylvia took this opportunity to fetch everyone some fresh tea.

_Was that what this was all about? Could this man have heard about her artwork, and was here to offer her big money for a job? If he'd traveled all the way from the UK, than it must've been a pretty big deal. _With this thought in mind, she was able to return to the living room with a smile on her face and a sketch book containing some of her best work. When auntie returned with the tea, Watari was already flipping through the pages, pausing every once in a while to appreciate the fine details that Serena put into each piece. The range of her abilities was certainly incredible.

At one point, her uncle Romero asked her to sketch Watari right then and now, obviously enthusiastic in seeing his reaction to his niece's work. There was nothing Serena loved more than being praised; so she placed her sketch book on the coffee table and began to draw him. The living room was silent except for the sounds of pencil scritch-scratching against paper. She handed the drawing once it was finished a few minutes later.

"_Just like a photograph...,_"Watari murmured, eyes wide in disbelief. Turning to her uncle Romero, he gave a pleased expression. "She's very gifted and has much potential. I think she'd be perfect for Wammy's."

" '_Wammy's'?_ What's that?" Serena asked in mild interest. It sounded like the name of some sort of cartoon character.

"It's a school. One for intelligent and skilled children like you, my dear."

"_Like me...?_" It seemed that the pieces were finally falling into place. "That's why you're here? You... Do you really think I can attend this school?"

Watari nodded immediately. "Absolutely. But the decision is ultimately left up to you."

"!" Serena could hardly believe it. Someone from this school was actually sitting in her shaggy living room and personally inviting her? It all sounded too good to be true...

She and her relatives continued to speak with Watari for what seemed like hours. Her aunt had even begun to cry at one point, until finally, an agreement was made. This would be Serena's last night in Spain before departing for Wammy's.

* * *

-Well that escalated quickly o.o Time to go to Wammy's! I'll see you in chapter 1~!


	2. Chapter 1: Babbling Brook

Only silence came when the agreement was made. Serena Vobanco spent her last night with her relatives eating at a dinner table stacked with all of her Aunt's famous delicacies. Including Serena's favorite dessert: flan. How strange that this would be the last dinner they would ever spend together.

Later that night, she packed all of her clothes into her suitcases. The rest of her belongings would be unnecessary; Wammy's would provide her with everything she'd need. She wasn't allowed to take photos either, but she'd managed to sneak a photograph of her aunt and uncle in her shirts pocket. Serena slept restlessly that night on her polka-dot sheets.

The next morning was a bit of a blur. Serena was awakened by her uncle battering her door and calling for her to get up, that Watari was here. It was a quarter past six, and she was exhausted. After forcing herself to slide out of bed, Serena quickly got ready; brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and reminding herself which pocket held the hidden photograph. Ready, she walked toward the front door with her wheeled suitcases rolling behind her. Watari was waiting for her in the midst of a clump of weeds they called a yard.

Two men in suits appeared from out of nowhere and reached for her bags, lugging them to one of three black cars parked on the curve. Watari walked up to her with a sheepish smile. "Are you ready my dear?"

"Yeah, um, I just need to-" Serena jolted at the sudden hand that grasped her shoulder. She turned around and saw her Aunt Sylvia standing there. "Auntie, I-," she began, then swallowed the rest of her sentence as she was buried in a hug. Her Uncle's arms wrapped around the both of them in one last, big family hug.

After several moments, they stopped and her aunt held her out by the shoulders. Her face was clouded with several emotions. "Take care of yourself cariño. Do your best in all of your artwork so that someday, we can see it up in a museum. But don't abandon your studies. And always remember to floss after every meal- _you can be so forgetful_. Don't be reckless, please. You need to think before you act. And when you're older, don't put on too much makeup or you'll end up like your cousin, Rosalina."

Serena laughed and nodded, swiveling her gaze to her Uncle Romero. He gave a sad smile and patted her head with his big hand. "Your chatty Aunt's said everything already. I've worried about this, and seeing as I won't be there, I'll be even more worried. Be careful with the boys mi hijita." He told her with a wink.

"Uncle!" Serena cried, blushing and giving him a look of mock-surprise. Her aunt slapped his shoulder with an even more worried expression on her face, and drew Serena into a hug one last time. Then the young girl waved to her relatives as she climbed into one of the black cars.

There wasn't any time to tell anyone else goodbye. Serena couldn't see her friends, or her school teachers. It was better this way, though. Her wooden desk would be assigned to someone new, and her schoolmates would forget her over time, she supposed... Serena continued waving to her aunt and uncle until they'd driven around the corner and onto the main road. _**Goodbye little house**_, she thought, continuing to look out the window. Keeping herself from crying took everything she had. That tiny house with its squeaky floorboards, and disheveled yard had been home. There was a white pigeon that would visit their kitchen window every spring morning, one that Serena would have the opportunity to sketch during breakfast time. In the summer, roaches would emerge from somewhere in the kitchen in the middle of the night, and roam around until daybreak. Serena would barricade herself in her room despite the blistering heat, but end up discovering one or two had slipped through her doorway and taken refuge beneath her bed. Serena wouldn't miss the cockroaches. On especially hot days, the front door would remain open and invite flies, causing her Auntie to go on a swatting rampage with the newspaper. Her uncle never did buy her that new electrical fan that she'd wanted that one summer.

But despite all of the bug trouble, it never stopped the small family from inviting friends over and hosting a BBQ in the backyard. Three unevenly high tables would be placed in a row, and chairs would wobble on top of choppy grass. Serena and her friends would run throughout the house as adults chatted away, and sung drunkenly to music from the stereo. There would be nights when Uncle Romero would have to walk to the liquor store because her aunt had forgotten an ingredient for dinner, and Serena would join him. He'd buy them lollipops or ice cream cones and they'd eat them on the way back. Auntie would be so mad because they'd ruined their appetites.

She'd lived in that house, in this neighborhood, in this city, all her life. She turned away from the window and curled her fingers around the belt strap at her chest. She'd never known her parents, but Auntie and Uncle had been enough to make her happy. And now, without them, she wasn't quite sure how things would go from here.

Serena couldn't help but feel a tiny bit nervous about going to this new school. Maybe there would be other orphans like her, and maybe some of them liked to draw too. She wasn't afraid about not fitting in, because she could talk to anyone and everyone; It just came naturally for her. But going to another country was something different altogether, she realized. What if they had certain rules? Certain traditions? She'd never been anywhere out of Spain, let alone England. Could she speak their language? Of course she could, she was fluent in Spanish, Castilian, and English, so no problem there.

Sighing, she reclined on the luxurious leather seat. Just the interior of this car made her feel awkward in her secondhand clothes. She had a feeling she'd better get over being awestruck, because it was likely the school would be even more ostentatious. Hopefully, Wammy's would have some type of swanky outfit for her to wear when she got there.

Guessing the car was heading to Valencia Airport, Serena didn't look forward to the boredom during the journey there. Suddenly wishing she hadn't left her sketch pad in one of her suitcases, she tried to think up a plan. Since there really wasn't much that she could work with, Serena unbuttoned her jacket and began to remove the photograph from her shirts pocket. Since she was alone, she was free to shamelessly brood as much as she wanted until they got to the airport.

"What are you doing?"

The voice had Serena fighting a rising sense of dread as she lifted her gaze from her waist and to the far left corner of the cars interior. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed him at all. The most striking physical feature that caught her attention was his enormous eyes. Their color appeared black, shadowy and gloomy, with bags under them which she guessed were from many sleepless nights. His skin was pale and he had thick, black hair that flew in careless disarray. He was also wearing a plain white sweatshirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans- and no shoes! He was sitting across from her by the opposite window of the car with his knees drawn up to his chest. He didn't seem to be blinking at all.

She swallowed her gasp and threw on a smile. "Oh, hello," Serena replied sweetly. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm sorry I hadn't noticed you before. Have you been watching me this entire time? Pretty gloomy, right? But I'm not always this depressed, so I hope I didn't give the wrong impression. I was sort of lost in my own world there for a minute. I have this habit of daydreaming when I'm bored and even worse, talking on and on about nothing to anybody until- _oh no! Was I doing it again?"_

"You didn't answer me," he said bluntly, acting like he hadn't heard a thing she'd said. He placed his thumb to his lower lip. "Are you hiding something?"

Serena was beaming even though her heart was drumming rapidly against her ribs. _**Must be one of those geniuses I've heard about.**_ "Nope, nothing at all," she told him. Lightly tapping the photograph back into place with her index finger, she tried to quickly heave the subject in another direction. "My stomach was just itchy. I was checking to see if it was the tag, or maybe something that was caught in the material. Nothing interesting~ My name's Serena Vobanco by the way. What's yours? Are you going to Wammy's for the first time too? If you are than I'm glad I'm not alone!"

The first thing he noticed was her chattiness, and how unperturbed she was by his appearance unlike other people did when he first met them. This girl's physical characteristics were enough to confirm she was undoubtedly from this country. She had a fair tan, wavy reddish brown hair that reached to her mid-waist, bangs that fell messily over hazel eyes; which he noted to be a common trait among Spaniards. Wearing a faded jacket over a white t-shirt, and gray shorts, her legs were bare down to the pink worn-out sneakers strapped to her feet. Watari must have a very good reason for allowing this girl to attend the orphanage, or else she wouldn't be here.

"Hello!" Serena chimed, suddenly appearing on the seat next to him. She still wasn't sure if he'd tattle on her or not, but she was going to make sure he stayed distracted. She poked his forehead with her index finger and giggled. "What's going on in there huh? I answered your question so it's only fair you answer mine." She wasn't shy about invading one's personal space, that much was clear to him.

"I am L," he replied quietly. The term,_ 'babbling brook'_ came to mind as he continued to mentally profile her.

"Really? That's a weird name. I've never met anyone with a one-letter name before! I like your hair L," she said, idly fondling his locks. "None of my guy friends have hair like yours. Well except Rafael, but he had shorter hair and it wasn't as spiky. So why is your name L? Have any ideas?"

Her lack of manners was really beginning to annoy him. "I am commonly referred to as 'L', but you may also call me 'Ryuuzaki' or 'Ryuuga' if you wish." Overlooking her response, he pulled a candy from his pocket and began unwrapping it. "It's an alias."

Serena's eyebrows twisted in curiosity. This boy definitely didn't speak like any kid she'd ever met. Maybe it was because of the position he was in, but he seemed to appear even smaller- maybe shorter and lighter than her too. He could've been mistaken for a doll. "Will I have one too?" She asked him. "An alias I mean?"

Slipping the candy into his mouth, he examined her face, which had misplaced her smile. "Of course," he told her, surprised by the sudden switch of attitude. She sounded sincere enough now. "None of the children refer to each other by their real names, instead using aliases. You'll most likely be named 'S' after you graduate."

_Why wouldn't any of the children call each other by their real names...?_ _Was it some sort of rule?_ " '_S'?_ Sounds like names are patterned after letters in the alphabet," Serena mumbled. "So since my name is 'S', and your name's 'L', that must mean your real name starts with the letter L! Is it 'Lee'? Maybe 'Lance' or 'Louis' ? No wait, you don't look like a 'Louis'… 'Lyman'! Oh, but is that even a name?"

" 'Lyman' means _'from the meadow valley'_," L explained, as he smiled at her.

"Hey! You're smiling!" L, taken aback by her remark, deliberately frowned again. "So that must be your name right? Lyman!"

"Guess again," he mumbled, pulling out another candy from his pocket, though this time not for himself. "Here, for your failed attempts at guessing my name. Though you hardly deserve it, in my opinion."

He was mocking her. Serena pouted and took the candy. "Well I don't think it's fair that you know my name when I don't know yours. Can't you give me a hint at least?"

"Nope."

"But that isn't fair!"

"Too bad, I win."

"Well can you at least tell me how old you are, L?" She asked, and plopped herself back into the seat across from him. "I'm twelve."

"So am I."

So they were the same age... But Serena was sure that if they stood side by side, that she would be taller than him. "Earlier, you said that I would be called 'S' after I graduated. Since you're 'L', would that mean you've already graduated from Wammy's?"

"Mmhm. I no longer attend the orphanage."

"_Orphanage?_ But I thought it was a school for the gifted...?"

"Oh... Well it is now." He said simply. "Whatever the case, I've graduated. Which makes you my junior."

"_What!?_ But you're only twelve!"

"And your point?"

"Well... What do you do now...?"

"I'm a detective." Serena's eyes widened in disbelief. If what he was saying was true, and he really was a detective, than just how smart was this boy? "I use multiple aliases as a precaution; you can just imagine how many enemies I've made from solving cases," he said coolly.

"That would explain why you won't tell me your real name…"

"I also never show my face in public." The girl took a moment to cross her legs and rest the back of her head on her seat before chuckling. "Have I said something funny?" he asked, unsure of her amusement.

"Sorry. But you said you never show your face in public. If you're so cautious about it than why would you show yourself to me? Do you trust me?"

"I only trust Watari. And he believes you have significant potential in becoming my successor."

"Successor, huh? This is the first time I've heard of it."

"Everyone at the or-... I mean, _school,_ is aiming to become my successor."

"I was told I'd be able to improve my art skills at Wammy's. Not be one in line to take your title. I don't want it, so you can keep it."

This girl was certainly full of surprises. Unlike the other children at the orphanage, this girl didn't seem to desire taking the title as the successor of the L at all. He was early in his career but already one of the top detectives of the world. And she'd never even heard of him. Her lack of interest was something new, L admitted.

"So you only trust Watari, huh?" Serena asked, recalling what he'd told her. "Is he your father?"

She's gotten less cheery, L noticed. "No, but I care a great deal for him. He is my handler."

"He must be a great help since you never show your face in public…" She murmured inattentively.

"Is something the matter?"

She shook her head and imitated L by bringing her knees to her chest. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her legs and looked at him through the few stray hairs of her bangs. "I… I was sort of excited about going to this school. But now… after meeting you, I don't think that I deserve to go. I'm not smart enough to graduate as young as you."

"Every student at Wammy's has their own special set of skills, and their own reasons for attending. It doesn't matter how old you are when you graduate as long as you're able to positively affect the world afterward." He'd unwrapped three more candies and slipped them all into his mouth at once. Serena and L looked intently at each other, seeming to have turned it into a staring match. L made a face and Serena's lips tightened until she could no longer contain the laughter. She laughed and laughed until tears began rolling down her cheeks. Satisfied with her reaction, he gave a faint smile. "I win again, and you also appear to be back to normal."

Wiping the tears from her face, she continued to laugh until L held his hand out to her with yet another candy. Whole-heartily accepting it, she sat up in her seat with a smile back on her face. "I wish you hadn't graduated before I had," she told him, popping the candy into her mouth.

"Why's that?"

" 'Cuz I wanna keep laughing like this."

"Perhaps…" he murmured, turning to face his window. "I'm sure it would've been interesting with you around…"

Serena was happy for hearing him say that. It meant she'd made a friend. She decided then and there that detective or not, L was a kid like her, and he needed more fun in his life. The thought of him hiding himself from the world was so lonely, and Serena hoped that-

"We've arrived."

Serena jumped as the car came to a sudden halt. Gazing out the window she saw the airport, and then a man's torso emerged and opened the car door. Behind him were the same men from earlier, and they appeared to be taking her suitcases out from the car. Looking up, she saw that the man that had opened the door was Watari.

"I hope the drive was as pleasant as it was upfront." He commented, and gave Serena a helping hand out of the car.

She looked over her shoulder at L, who remained seated in his crouched position. "Aren't you coming, L?"

"Master L has some other business to attend to, my dear." Watari explained. "He and I will not be accompanying you to the school. Ms. Delgado, one of our many respected staff members at Wammy's, will be escorting you there herself."

A middle-aged woman appeared as she got out of the car parked beside them. She had long jet-black hair, with a single streak of gray that was scraped back in a tight ponytail, and bangs that fell to the sides of her face. She wore a white frilly shirt and a brown pencil skirt that matched the gold heels on her feet. She was Hispanic, and at the moment, greeted Serena with a very gentle smile.

"It's very nice to meet you. We'll be able to talk more on the plane, so I hope we can get along," Ms. Delgado told her. Her coffee eyes were so bright, and her voice so much like Serena's auntie. She'd met yet another person that seemed as kind and gentle as Watari.

The car door shut behind her when she stepped forward to shake Ms. Delgado's hand. "Hey!" Serena called, and watched as the glass window slid down for her to face L. _**So is this it? I have to say goodbye?**_ "I- I won't see you again, will I?"

"I'm sure that it would've been fun." He told her quietly.

It sucked. She'd had to say goodbye to her relatives earlier that same day; and now L too? He didn't go to the school anymore; he was traveling and solving cases around the world. There was no way she'd be able to see him again.

"…the future."

_"Huh?"_ Looking up, Serena made a confused expression. "What did you say?"

"I said that there may be a chance we could work on a case together in the future. After you graduate of course," he said, placing his thumb against a curved lip.

Serena smirked. She couldn't tell if he was saying that just to make her feel better, if it was the truth, or both, but it had worked. Now she had something to look forward to. "All righty than. I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Yup."

Serena waved to L and Watari before heading to the entrance of the airport with Ms. Delgado. As her retreating figure disappeared, Watari turned to face the young detective. "What are your thoughts?"

"Different." He said simply, his eyes not parting from the path which Serena had taken for several moments. She'd had a photograph hidden in her pocket. He wasn't surprised that she'd lied about it, and had expected it from her. She was stubborn, and had a lot of pride. He was unsure how she'd handle living at Wammy's without her family, or the many friends he presumed she'd had. But judging by her persona, the others would surely like her and she'd be fine. This was probably the last time he'd ever see her.

_Good bye,…S…_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Imagining a younger L was very fun ~ovo~ Review if you like, and I'll see you in chapter 2~!


End file.
